


Lay Down the Boogie and Play that Funky Music Til You Die

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can stay...I guess.  You have grown on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down the Boogie and Play that Funky Music Til You Die

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Play that Funky Music and the lyrics in the story are I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross.

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming..._

Toby came sliding out of the bathroom, stumbling a bit over the carpet. He recovered quickly and spun around. Running his hands through his hair, he did his best Saturday Night Fever impression. Waving his hands in the air and shaking his ass, Toby was really just trying to sweat the day from his pores like poison. The Republicans were not going to let them have their Vice-President choice...it was not going to happen. 

While John Hoynes was one of his least favorite people in the world, he didn't have too much love for Berryhill either. The thought that they would have to let in a stooge, a Republican ringer, pissed him off. They wanted the White House in '06 and since John Hoynes, the great white hope had gone down in flames, it looked like their dreams were close to reality. 

_Ooh, I'll make it through  
The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I'm coming out_

Toby began to gyrate, pumping his fists in the air as Diana Ross belted about coming out. He danced over to the nightstand, picking up his beer and drowning half of it. At least the day was over...he had seven hours before he had to go back there and give more of himself to the cause. He was dancing at a good clip now, almost felt like Kevin Kline in _In and Out_ when the music took over his soul. Toby knew if he opened his mouth, he would shout out the lyrics and he surrendered to the urge and let go.

_I've got to show the world  
All I wanna be  
And all my 'bilities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand  
And, oh, how I've planned..._

This was freedom; this was contentment. This was what Toby needed to make it when all that seemed viable was smashing his head against a brick wall until he was unconscious. 

"So, this is what you do when I'm not around." 

The sound of Nora's voice nearly made Toby jump out of his skin. He turned to look at her, slightly flushed and perspiring from his turn as a disco diva. 

"Hey sugar pie. I didn't know when to expect you." 

"Obviously." Nora leaned on the bedroom doorframe. "I gotta say Tobes, I love the outfit." 

Toby was naked as a newborn, unless you count the sports socks he always wore to bed. She had never seen him so unabashed in his nudity...it was funny as well as a turn on. This was definitely a new side of him and Nora liked it. She loved discovering new things as they approached their eighth month of marriage. It was an adventure everyday. 

"Really?" Toby asked. "I don't know if the socks match. What do you think?" 

Nora threw her head back and laughed. She rushed to Toby's arms; he lifted her off the floor. Their kiss was passionate and she stroked his beard when their lips parted. 

"You're so damn cute." She said. 

"No, you're cute." 

His hand found her abdomen, nearly five months pregnant with his child. Nora covered his hand with her own. 

"I'm figuring you need to wind down a bit huh, speechwriter? Diana Ross was a good choice." 

"I thought so." He turned off the radio. "I almost picked Flashdance, but I wasn't feeling that tonight. You know I do not intend seriously to work on that list right. It is worse than a joke." 

"You work at the pleasure of the President Toby; you will do as he asks." 

He unbuttoned her shirt as she told him about her day. She had been up on the Hill, trying to drum up support for Berryhill and a second term that had been anything but pleasant thus far. Nora spent her whole day with Democrats and moderate Republicans, refusing to bow down to the threats and scare tactics. The President's approval ratings were high...Zoey was home safe with her family. Nora did not like the idea of groveling to these power hungry sons of bitches, all scraping to find a place in the line of succession with the demise of John Hoynes. They had been holding bargaining chips since God knew when and they were ready to wield them. 

"Your breasts are magnificent." He said. 

She was down to her underwear now, her work clothes thrown on the bed as his pajamas were. 

"Thank you." 

"No really, they are fantastic. Full, and plump, with hard little..." 

"Toby cut it out." She was smiling. 

"You want me to stop? I can stop if you want me to." 

"At least put your mouth where your money is." 

Nora backed away from him, reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. She slid backwards onto the bed...Toby couldn't help but follow her. He kissed her belly, sliding his fingers across her skin. He wrapped his naked body around her and Nora sighed. 

"I love you Tobias." 

"I love you too. I'm sorry you had a lousy day. You should not be working at all considering your delicate condition." 

"Don't start; I'm fine. The doctor says I am and we are not going to fight about it." 

"We're certainly not. But I'm still right." 

"You're not right." Nora pinched him. "Shut up." 

"Ow. That was uncalled for. See, hormones. What if you slug some Senator?" 

"Stop talking. You smell good. What are you wearing?" 

"Um nothing, I took a shower. Its just soap." 

"Well, I like it." 

Nora rolled Toby over on his back, climbing on top of him. She ran her hands down his chest, bending to inhale the scent. 

"Mmm, damn baby." She murmured. 

"Nora, you're on fire." 

He stroked her back as he pulled her mouth to his. Rolling them gently, Toby was now on top as he moved his kisses down her neck and throat and across her shoulders. Nora nearly growled at the sensation. 

"This is definitely hormones." Toby mumbled as he rolled over again. 

She kissed down his chest until she reached his pelvis. 

"I cannot get enough of this sexy body." 

With that, Nora took him into her mouth. Toby leaned back and enjoyed the ride. She was gentle, forceful, and then she deep throated him. 

"Nora! Oh God!" 

He may have grabbed her shoulder too hard, he wasn't sure and was too far-gone to think. She loved when he called her name in rapture...loved when he was far-gone. He climaxed, gripping the bed sheet and letting out a long sigh. 

"That kind of thing, that's not bad for the baby, is it?" 

She was in his arms now, and Toby's ability to speak had returned. 

"What? Toby it wasn't even real sex." 

"Yes but, foreign substances went down your throat." 

He whispered foreign substances and that made Nora giggle. 

"OK. If it is a concern to you, no more fellatio until after the baby." 

"What? I...but...wait..." 

She burst into laughter, burying her face in Toby's chest. His stomach tingled as if it were full of bubbles at the contact. 

"I have a feeling I've just been duped." 

Nora kept laughing. Toby tilted her chin to kiss her lips. 

"For century Tobes, women have had babies and the next day returned to their work. This maternity leave is a 20th century upper class invention." 

"Last time I checked Mrs. Ziegler, you were both 20th century and upper class." 

She pulled away from him, staring down in mock horror. 

"That's it; someone is sleeping on the couch. You're banished." 

Toby laughed. The rare, belly shaker, pulling Nora on top of him and covering her faces with kisses. She laughed too, holding up her hands. 

"Am I no longer banished?" he asked. 

"You can stay...I guess. You have grown on me." 

She kissed him, cuddling in his arms. 

"This is so nice to come home to." She whispered. 

"What's that sugar?" 

"You, dancing naked and singing disco songs. I love you so much and even when I've had the worse day I know my night will be perfect cuz I get to spend it with you." 

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got so lucky. Did you know that I failed at everything I ever did?" 

"Shut up, that is not true Toby. OK, so you couldn't get a couple dozen bums elected, so what. The world is a better place for it. You went to City College, Columbia Law, passed the bar, made awesome changes at the New York City school board, and got a great man elected President twice. Not to mention that you got a damn fine woman to marry you. An exceptional feat for almost five decades on Earth. Don't you ever call yourself a failure...not on my watch. I won't stand for that bullshit." 

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. 

"I'm serious." She looked at him with firm hazel eyes. 

"I know. I love you, you know. I have never failed at that." 

"Nope." Nora squeezed his nose. "We should get some sleep." 

Toby pulled a sheet over them and pulled Nora closer. She kissed his neck softly. 

"Goodnight dancing machine." 

Toby laughed. 

"Goodnight Nora." 

***


End file.
